In the Shadow of Hearts
by HelloGoodbyeFaerie
Summary: Love, Alice realized, could be like parts of a day. Alice/Stayne, Margaret/Lowell, Helen/Charles


**Sunrise.**

Her mother and father, known as Helen and Charles to the world, were such an undeniably spectacular match that many in London were envious of the love connection. They fit one another so perfectly. Alice could never recall a signal disagreement between the two other-halfs no matter how hard she tried. They seemed to be one in an odd way, their love was as if out of a fairy tale.

Her mother never failed to tell her daughters how lucky she was for marrying the man she loved, "A rare feat," she would almost gloat. Even Helen knew she and Charles shone together.

"And what would you have done if grandpa and grandma had wed you off to another?" curious little Alice inquired.

"I would have done as I was told," Helen responded quickly as she patted her youngest daughter on her head. "That is what good girls do, sweetheart. It is our lot."

"But you wouldn't love anyone like you do father, wouldn't that be like living a lie? Aren't lies bad?" the four year old countered seriously.

**Noon. **

Alice couldn't understand her mother's reasoning. Was it not bad to go against your heart? "Perhaps," Margaret answered one day, "but to go against your mother and father wishes is far worse." Alice had to disagree though she enjoyed pleasing her parents just as much as her sister. "Whoever mother and father choose for me," young Margaret went on, "I will marry and be happy doing so."

"If I ever marry I will do it because I wish it," Alice stated proudly before being reprimanded by her older sister.

**Sunset.**

Alice watched her sister fall.

_This_ was much different from their mother and father's happy carefree romance. It bordered on unhealthy and was certainly unsteady and unhappy. Margaret had married the most positively deceitful human being Alice had yet to come across. Why had she married him? Because mother wished it.

Not all the wealth in the world could make Lowell Manchester a worthy spouse for her dear sister Alice thought hotly to herself as she watched him break Margaret's heart again and again..

Though divorce was frowned upon in Victorian society Alice urged her sister to leave. "Oh Alice," Margaret would say with tears in her eyes that she brushed away demurely as they rolled down her cheek. "I'd be shaming the family. I am not the first to endure a less than perfect marriage, nor will I be the last."

"But Margaret," Alice pleaded, "you are shaming yourself by staying with such a foul card. You deserve worlds better! You are betraying your heart! Don't you understand?"

"You are so young and naive," Margaret half laughed bitterly half sobbed as she looked down at her hands. She had heard Lowell's carriage arrive outside. "Maybe you are right, Alice," she added as she got up, about to go greet her returning husband, "but its better if I do. One day it will all make sense to you, I promise. When you are grown up."

**Dusk.**

Alice looked out at the darkening world before her. The sun would disappear behind the Saraneth mountains every day around the same time. The last few strips of light still clung to the sky, fighting the encroaching darkness with every ounce of strength they could muster. It made her think of them.

Of _him_ and _her_.

Before the Great Champion of the White Court could realize it, she had begun to follow the newly redeemed Knave into the darkness that was him. The growing night sky was him, dark, mysterious, alluring and dangerous. The waning light was her.

As she stood on the balcony she watched the last rays of sunlight admit defeat to the darkness. The light was snuffed out by the darkness. She didn't feel surprised. It always ended like this. "I wonder does that mean something," she questioned her own situation with apprehension.

The sunlight and the '_Champion'_, interchangeable she thought somewhat sourly.

She cast another glimpse down at the piece of paper she had been holding, squinting her eyes in the darkness to read the fine cursive print.

Alice truly was standing on the edge of night, and she wasn't sure what to do. The letter she held in her hands was an invitation to accompany him in darkness, signed personally by _him_ for _her_. Many promises were made in the letter, some ridiculous, some fabulous, all tempting and pulling at her mind, heart and body.

"This is wrong," she mumbled to herself as she tried to clear her thoughts.

Somehow images of her mother, her father, her sister and Lowell came to mind. Mother had ended up happy by doing what was thought of her, Margaret ended up miserable by doing the exact same thing. The two outcomes were very different, she thought to herself.

"It is best to do what is expected of me," she spoke to herself as she began to crumble up the piece of paper. "This is my lot in life and I'm happy for it," she watched the note fall down into the still pond beside the castle. Her stomach churned painfully as it began to sink. "This is what good girls do," she whispered as if compelled by a voice of the past. "...it's better if I do..." the words eased from her mouth without her full understanding of them. "I'll understand one day."

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. She doubt she'd ever fully understand why she had decided to turn away from Stayne. _I'm turning away from him because he's an enigmatic, haughty, scoundrel who seems to be perpetually jealous and competitive._Responsible Alice answered firmly and loudly. Responsible Alice was quite displeased when the description of the former Knave caused a small, playful smile to appear on her mistress's face. She was even more disappointed when several more Alices awoke, Excited Alice, Playful Alice, Romantic Alice, began to jump about Alice's brain sending her many thoughts and ideas.

_To go against your heart is a far worse crime._

She had made up her mind.

She would willingly enter the darkness and hopefully bring a little light, in the shape of stars she thought bemusedly, with her.

**Midnight. **

**

* * *

**

There you go, a very weird random story by me inspired by Florence + The Machine's Cosmic Love. There are probably (surely) mistakes in here. I'll correct them eventually. By eventually I mean maybe tomorrow, maybe months from now, WHO KNOWS! O_O And yes, yes I'm high off of sugar. :)

Read review? Please do! It makes me happy! :D


End file.
